The Magician & Jemima
by MrsJemimaMistoffelees
Summary: Mistoffelees and Jemima were the best of friends, until Mistoffelees admitted that he likes Victoria. But what happens when Tugger admits that he has fallen for the little calico? A lot of untold secrets and discoveries...


~***~

****

The Magician & Jemima

Written by: Katrina Rae "MrsJemimaMistoffelees"

****

Author E-mail: MrsJemimaMistoffelees@hotmail.com

****

Category: Romance/Fluff

****

Spoilers: CATS, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats

****

Rating: PG for kissing and swearing

****

Summary: Mistoffelees and Jemima were the best of friends, until Mistoffelees admitted that he likes Victoria. But what happens when Tugger admits that he has fallen for his little calico friend? A lot of untold secrets and discoverings...

****

Pairings: M/J, Mu/D, P/V with some Rum Tum Tugger and Jemima

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber, & T.S. Elliot. No money is being made.

~***~

There was a hushed silence over the Junkyard on a beautiful Sunday morning in the middle of spring. Most of the cats were at home right now with there families, except for a few of the strays. Mr. Mistoffelees was one of those strays.

Mistoffelees felt the warm sun shine on his cheek as he slowly began to wake up. Stretching with a big yawn, he opened his eyes and adjusted them to the light.

Mistoffelees usually slept where he wanted too. But his favorite spot was in an old sliver pipe that he managed to fix up a bit. He brought in some old rags and a matted pillow that was blood red with black yarn all around the sides. He also had an old picture of him and his newly wed couple.

Mistoffelees loved his masters that used to reside in Campden Grove, but the flat manager found out that the couple was keeping a cat, and forced the couples to get rid of him. Mistoffelees used to come by every week, but a few months ago the couple had a baby and they moved to a bigger place, he guessed.

Mistoffelees stepped out of the pipe and into the new day, and began walking across the Junkyard and to a big Dumpster behind an old pub called the "Lamb & Flag" which wasn't far. Since people were in and out of there all day and night, there was plenty of food there.

On his way to the Dumpster, Mistoffelees was petted and patted by numerous of people on their way to work or school or wherever their lives were needed to be at the moment.

When he finally reached the Dumpster, he looked around him to make sure that he wouldn't have any surprises while he was eating his long awaited breakfast.

No one in site.

And with that, Mistoffelees jumped up onto the unopened side of the Dumpster and looked in. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"Jemima!" he spat out.

Jemima looked up from her piece of half eaten bacon and her big milk chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones.

She smiled. "Hiya Misto!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jemima raised an eye and looked at her bacon, then back at Mistoffelees who suddenly realized that he asked a very stupid question.

"Well...eating I suppose." Jemima said giggling.

Jemima finished her bacon, and jumped on top of the lid of the Dumpster next to Mistoffelees. She licked her paw and brushed her cheek with it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I will," he said and added quickly, "Since when have you been coming here?"

"I come here all the time. I just got up rather late this morning," she said.

"Oh," Misto said.

The two kittens sat in complete silence for what seemed like eternity, but in reality it was only 35 seconds.

"Do you have a problem with me being here, Misto?" Jemima asked.

Mistoffelees fluttered his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, no. It's just...If I would have known that you come here, I wouldn't have to make the journey all the way over here by myself." he said smiling.

Jemima smiled and whistled.

"Oh good, I was afraid that you were thinking this was your eating spot and you were going to like...kill me or something!" she laughed, and Mistoffelees laughed with her.

"Well, how about we eat breakfast together from now on?" Jemima said. "I can meet you at your pad."

"My pad?" Mistoffelees said with a chuckle. "No, how about I come at get you at your...pad."

"Whatever floats your boat," Jemima replied with a cheesy smile. "Well, I guess I'll let you get to your food."

Just as Jemima was about to jump off of the Dumpster, Mistoffelees stopped her.

"Wait," he said and Jemima turned around. "I could use some company now."

Jemima smiled and nodded. And Mistoffelees jumped into the trash and began looking for food.

~***~

As the weeks went on, Mistoffelees and Jemima became closer. Mistoffelees would meet Jemima at her home that she shared with her mother, Demeter, step-dad, Munkustrap, and aunt, Bombalurina, and then they would go off and have breakfast, the play at Hyde Park before returning to the junkyard. 

But it was strictly a platonic relationship.

But all that changed.

Mistoffelees came running into the junkyard. He looked around for a moment before spotting Jemima getting bathed by Demeter with Bombalurina watching and talking to Demeter from the old tire.

Mistoffelees smiled and sprinted over to the happy family.

"Hey Jemima," Mistoffelees said.

"Hi Misto." Jemima replied, seeing her black and white friend from her upside down position while Demeter cleaned her stomach.

"Having fun?" he asked, laying down in front of her and getting on his back.

"The best," she replied. "What did you want?"

Mistoffelees, almost forgetting what he was so excited about leapt up, and smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something." was all he said. Jemima gave him a curious look.

"So talk." she said.

"Uh...it's kinda personal," he said trying not to look at her.

Jemima's face got serious, and she turned over on her side and looked at him.

"Oh," she said, then looked at her mum.

"Can I go play with Misto, mum?" she asked. Demeter smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I need to talk to your aunt anyway."

Jemima leapt up and nuzzled Demeter.

"Thanks mum! bye!" she said, before her and Mistoffelees started running off.

"Don't get into trouble you two!" Demeter shouted after them.

Mistoffelees and Jemima kept running until they met at their secret place, which was at an old abandoned shack in a fenced lot. There was a large wooden box in the shack, and they brought over a blanket to put in it, and they would sometimes nap there.

Since the door was jammed shut, Mistoffelees and Jemima would jump up onto a small window ledge and slink into part of a broken window then jump down to the floor.

Jemima hopped into the box, and Mistoffelees followed her.

They sat there for a few moments before Jemima giggled.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You do this every time you're nervous. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Mistoffelees smiled and shook his head before letting out a big breath of air.

"I think I'm in love, Jemima," he said.

Outside Jemima was cool and calm. Inside, she was a balloon waiting to explode! She had been waiting for this moment ever since her first Jellicle Ball when she met Mr. Mistoffelees. She had always wanted to be the one to say that she was Misto's queen. Now, it seemed like all of her dreams were coming true.

Jemima put on a smile, and then put her paw on his.

"Really? Who's the lucky queen?" she asked.

The next few seconds seemed like a million years, until he finally said the name.

"Victoria," he trailed off with a dazed look in his eyes.

At first, Jemima thought that her eyes and ear's were deceiving her. Did he just say that Victoria was who he was in love with. That couldn't be right.

"Did you say, Vic-Victoria?" Jemima said, removing her paw now.

Mistoffelees nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I mean, oh Jem..." he said. "She's so perfect for me. We both love to dance, I'm black, she's white...She's brought up from a very rich home, and I was brought up from a rich home."

Jemima felt her heart slowly breaking. 

"When...When did these feeling's," her throat was getting dry and itchy. "Surface?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "I don't know, I mean, I guess I kinda had some feelings for her all along, like when we met at the Jellicle Ball last year...but lately, they've just been getting stronger.

"And we've been hanging out more that we used too. And, I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"What?" Jemima said sadly.

"Well, since you too are best girlfriends, and your my best friend, I was hoping you could talk to her or something,"

"What?" Jemima said wide-eyed. "Oh no, Mistoffelees, I'm not going to play cupid for you guys."

"Please Jem," Mistoffelees begged.

"No." she said, crossing her arms.

"Please, please, PLEASE," and he grabbed her paws and gave her a said puppy dog face "Jemi."

Jemima never could resist that face, and she smiled.

"That's not fair, Misto! You know I can't resist that."

"I know," he said letting her go. "So you will?"

Jemima knew that it would hurt to help him get Victoria, but she was his friend, and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of their friendship.

"Yesss." she said.

"Yahoo!" he said, and started spinning her around. Soon, Jemima started feeling sick, not just because of the spinning, but the fact that she was helping the love of her life get someone else.

~***~

About an hour later, after Mistoffelees and Jemima went and got some dinner, they walked back to the Junkyard in silence.

Mistoffelees thought it was unusual for Jemima to be so quiet. She normally was talking away about the upcoming Jellicle Ball, because it was going to be her transition from a kitten to a queen, and she would have her first mate.

"Jemima?" Mistoffelees asked.

Jemima looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine…" was her reply. "Just thinking,"

Mistoffelees smiled. She must be worried about choosing a mate for the ball.

"Jemima, don't worry. I'm sure whoever you choose for you mate, he'll be more than willing to be…your mate…" he said.

Jemima giggled. She had such a cute giggle.

"Hey! I have an idea," Mistoffelees said.

"What?" Jemima asked.

"I can talk to some of the other toms, maybe we can all go out sometime."

"We?" Jemima asked.

"Yeah, you, me, Victoria, and one of the other toms."

"Oh…" Jemima said. "Oh-okay." 

"Great, so tomorrow is…"

"Thursday." Jemima said lowering her head.

"Your so smart, Jem," Mistoffelees said. "I'll talk to the toms tonight, you talk to Vicki, and we'll go out tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Jemima said.

"Hey, and if all goes well, we can all go to the ball together."

"Yeah," Jemima said then looked out ahead of her. "Look! Were home!"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

He then started to run into the junkyard, but shouted behind him.

"Thanks a lot Jem!"

And if he had looked back, he would see the pearl sized tears falling down Jemima's cheeks.

~***~

Jemima walked slowly into the junkyard with her head hanging down. How could this have happened? He was supposed to fall in love with her, not her best girlfriend. Would she ever be able to face them together? 

Then it hit her. Her and Mistoffelees won't have the same relationship they have now. He'll be going off to eat breakfast with Victoria, and he'll be to busy to go to Hyde Park and play in the fountain, or play hide and seek at the secret spot.

What would happen to the secret spot? Would he start taking Victoria there?

"Over my dead body!" Jemima shouted out loud.

"What?" a voice said from behind her.

Jemima turned around and came face to Rum Tum Tugger.

"Rum Tum Tugger!" she exclaimed.

Tugger gave her a sexy smile, the ones he saves for the queen's he's interested in.

"The one and only," he replied bowing his head. "Where were you today?"

"Why are you curious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just am," he shrugged.

"Oh, well, I played with Mistoffelees today and we had dinner." Said Jemima.

"Where is that little black and white devil anyway?"

"He's talking with some of the other toms about me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to talk to Victoria about him."

"Oh, I see. You do him a favor he does you one?"

"Exactly." Jemima said sadly.

"You don't seem to happy about that though…" Tugger replied.

"Yeah, well, who cares what I think." Jemima said and started walking off.

"Hey!" Tugger said catching up to her and walking along side her. "Where are you going?"

"To find Victoria." Jemima said.

"Mind if I join you?" Tugger asked politely.

Jemima looked at him, and a few seconds later she smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, why not?"

~***~

The walk to Victoria's house wasn't as bad as Jemima thought it would be. She and Tugger talked the whole way there. Everything from the other cats to the Jellicle ball. She also learned a lot about Tugger that she thought know other cats knew.

And so Jemima talked to Victoria at her home with Tugger by her side. Victoria agreed to go out with Mistoffelees, but didn't seem that excited about it. And it was then that Tugger asked if Jemima had a date for tomorrow night, and asked her out himself. She said yes.

Thursday morning, Jemima told Mistoffelees that she didn't need him to get her a date, Tugger asked her out. Mistoffelees was very much against the idea, but he hid it well. But once she told him that Victoria said yes, all thoughts of Tugger and her going out where washed from his brain.

That night, Jemima stepped outside of the car that her, Demeter and Bombalurina lived, and sometimes Munkustrap stayed. 

Victoria came into the Junkyard with her coat looking shiny and new, and her diamond collar was clean as a whistle. She was also carrying a bag in her mouth.

Jemima watched as Plato, a white, orange, and brown tom came up to Victoria, and started to talk to her. Victoria was acting rather bashful.

Jemima remembered when Victoria picked Plato to be her mate at last Jellicle ball. She always thought that Plato and Victoria would be together, but they both agreed that a friendship would be better.

"Vicki!" Jemima shouted across the junkyard.

Both Victoria and Plato looked at the calico and smiled. Victoria then said goodbye to Plato picked the bag up with her teeth and sprinted towards Jemima.

"You look so nice, Vicki." When Victoria dropped the bag, Jemima gave her white friend a hug.

"Well, your going to look just as good." She said, and started digging in her bag.

Jemima was confused. 

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked slowly.

"I brought over some shampoo, vanilla smelling flea powder, a brush, and this!" she said, holding up a shiny black collar with a ruby red heart dangling from the front.

It was the most beautiful thing Jemima had ever seen.

"Oh Vicki…" Jemima said holding the collar in her paws. "I cant wear this!"

"You can and you will," Victoria said. "You want to look your best for the Tugger don't you?"

"I…I guess." She said rather shakily. 

"Okay, well, we have lots of work to do, so lets get to it." Victoria said, and her and Jemima walked to the outskirts of the Junkyard where there was a water hose.

~***~

Mistoffelees and Tugger walked together to Jemima's car. Tugger seemed more nervous than Mistoffelees.

"Are you really that nervous, Tugger?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Oh hell yes," Tugger said. "I mean, since the last Jellicle Ball I've done everything for Jemima to notice me…"

"Yea, I remember." Mistoffelees said.

"…And now were going out."

"You had just better not hurt her, she is my best friend you know." Mistoffelees warned.

"Yeah, I know." Tugger replied giving Mistoffelees a nudge that almost knocked him over.

When they reached Jemima's car, Mistoffelees scraped at the right back door.

Victoria peered outside the window.

"Hello gentlemen," she said in a merry voice.

Mistoffelees and Tugger looked up at her, and they both gave her a big grin.

"Hello Vic," Tugger said.

"H-H-Hi Victoria." Mistoffelees stuttered.

Victoria jumped out of the window and landed gracefully next to Mistoffelees and nuzzled against him.

"You look very handsome, Mr. Mistoffelees." She said.

"You look very pretty tonight, Victoria." He replied in a dreamy voice.

"Um…excuse me, Vic, but where's my date? Where's Jemima?" Tugger asked.

"Hold on, I have to give her the proper introductions."

Victoria then left Mistoffelees side and stood at the side of the door.

"Rum Tum Tugger, may I present your date…Jemima," she said, "Misto, would you mind opening the door?"

"No, not at all," and with the wave of his paws the door opened and the three felines awaited Jemima's appearance.

Mistoffelees lost his breath and everything around him except for Jemima went hazy.

Jemima was sitting on the back seat, looking around nervously. Her coat was sparkling like diamonds in a gold mine. Her eyes were big and glossy and reflecting the moon. And she was wearing a different collar. It was perfect for her.

Jemima then, just as graceful as Victoria, jumped down to the ground.

Victoria was looking at Tugger and Mistoffelees, she then started to squeal and she gave Jemima a great big hug.

"They're speechless! I knew they would be! You clean up every so well, Jemi!"

"Thanks…" Jemima said shakily.

Jemima then looked over at Tugger who was looking at her like a dish of cream with vanilla and sugar mixed in with it.

Then she looked at Mistoffelees who just started at her like she was the only thing he could see, and she quickly turned away.

Tugger then walked up to Jemima and casually licked her cheek, which startled Jemima. She wasn't expecting that. And Mistoffelees looked like he could have killed him.

"You look amazing, Jemima." He said.

Jemima gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said.

Victoria looked at Misto, who was standing there like a tree.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, say something to her! She is you best friend for Heaviside layer's sakes!"

Mistoffelees shook out of his daze, and he looked down at his paws.

"You look very nice, Jemima."

"Thank-you, Mistoffelees." She said gently.

Mistoffelees looked up and Jemima was still looking at him, and he started to feel warmth in his face. Where were all these feelings coming from? He wasn't supposed to be embarrassed and nervous around Jemima, she was his best friend.

"Well what are we all standing around here for?" Tugger said, and wrapped his arm around Jemima.

"Yeah, where are we going to eat?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees broke his somewhat angry gaze from Tugger and looked at Victoria.

Victoria was so pretty, Mistoffelees thought.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to that night cat club-"

"Gay Pur-ee." Tugger added. 

"-Then take a walk in Hyde Park."

"That sounds wonderful!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Well," Mistoffelees said offering her his paw, "Lets go."

And the 4 felines went.

~***~

At Gay Pur-ee, they danced and ate dinner. But, it was when Tugger asked Victoria for a dance was when things got awkward.

Mistoffelees and Jemima sat at their table, looking at everything but each other.

Mistoffelees watched as Jemima twirl her claw in her rum punch; she was being very distant tonight. He'd never seen her so sad before, and that made his heart break.

"So, um," Mistoffelees said trying to make conversation. But when Jemima looked at him with her big brown eyes, he lost his nerve. He didn't know why it was so hard. 

"Yeah?" Jemima said.

"Are you, err, having fun?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Having a blast," Jemima said, with a hint of sarcasm. "You?"

"Eh, I thought it would more fun." Mistoffelees said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess if someone I really liked was dancing with someone else, I wouldn't think it was fun either," Jemima said without blinking.

"Y-yeah," Mistoffelees said.

Victoria then returned back to the table, with a mad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Vicki?" Jemima asked.

"Tugger! He just dismissed me to dance with that hussy over there!" Victoria exclaimed, pointing to where Tugger and a tall gold queen with white paws, face, and stomach were dancing.

"What the hell?" Mistoffelees said, getting really upset. "He has a date, and he's flirting with someone else! I'm going to go over and talk to him." Mistoffelees said, and jumped off his chair.

"No!" Jemima exclaimed, jumping in front of him.

"Jemima, he's here with you, not her." Mistoffelees said calmly. 

Jemima frowned.

"It's not like where mates, Mistoffelees. He's just having some fun, so let him." she then fluffed up her tail and walked off.

Well that was interesting, Mistoffelees thought to himself as he watched her walk off.

"Do you want me to talk to her, Mr. Mistoffelees?" Victoria asked, from beside him.

Mistoffelees looked from Victoria to Jemima, who was leaving the club.

"No," he said. "It looks like this night is over."

~***~

"Mistoffelees please!" Tugger said, following him. "Just tell me what to say to her!"

Mistoffelees was getting more impatient. After Jemima left the club, Tugger merrily walked over to them and asked where Jemima was. Mistoffelees, in a spiteful voice, said that Jemima left and then him and Victoria left.

Now, Tugger had been following Mistoffelees for the past 20 minutes, begging him to help him with Jemima.

Mistoffelees stopped and turned around to face Tugger.

"What makes you think I would help you after last night?" Mistoffelees asked.

Tugger sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Misto, old habits die hard. I couldn't help myself."

"Argh!" Mistoffelees exclaimed, and started walking again.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tugger said, getting in front of him.

"What if, I promise to overcome my bad habit? I only want to make Jemima happy."

Something in Mistoffelees told him that this wasn't right, but, Mistoffelees knew that Jemima liked Tugger...which made his stomach churn.

"Alright, but if you hurt her again..."

"I won't, I promise."

~***~

Mistoffelees and Tugger crept up to Jemima's car. It was dark out so they knew that they wouldn't be seen. They also knew that Jemima was alone because Demeter was out somewhere with Munkustrap and Bombalurina was out frolicking with Pouncival, no doubt.

"Okay, so you're going to be behind that box, and say tell me telepathically what to say?" Tugger asked.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, and while Tugger stayed near the car, Mistoffelees went right of him and hid behind the old TV box.

__

'Just call to her'

"Jemima! Are you there?" Tugger yelled.

__

'Call to her softly next time'

Jemima peered over the window, and looked at Tugger as if he were a mad man.

"Tugger? What are you doing here?" she asked.

__

'You wanted to apologize for your behavior last night'

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night,"

__

'You acted like an animal'

"You acted like an animal,"

Jemima gave him a 'what the hell?' look.

__

'NO!'

"No!" Tugger exclaimed. "I mean, I acted like an animal."

Jemima smiled, and nodded.

"It's okay, Tugger, it was one date, we weren't making anything official."

"But I wanted too!" Tugger said quickly.

"Oh?" Jemima said as she left the window and jumped through the roof and onto the top of the car. "Why?"

"Why? Well, um," Tugger said looking towards Mistoffelees area.

__

'Because, I think that we could be good together,'

"Because, Jemima, we could be very good together...and I like you, a lot."

Just as Tugger said that, Jemima turned around to face Tugger and a junkyard light that was over Jemima's head turned on.

Mistoffelees knew then and there that he was in love with his best friend. When that light turned on, it was as if all of her beauty, talent and kindness glittered around her body.

Jemima smiled and looked up at the moon, she was always so fascinated with the moon. How come he never felt this way before? She then looked back down at Tugger once he made a loud coughing noise. And Mistoffelees broke out of his trace, but his eyes were still locked on her.

__

'Uh, yeah, I like you a lot…I like a lot of things about you,'

"There's a lot of things about you I like, Jemima," Tugger said.

"Like what?"

"Like…"

__

'The way you lick your paw and wipe your cheek when your done eating,'

"That cute thing you do after your done eating, you know, licking your paw then wiping your cheek," Tugger said, and jumped onto the trunk of the car.

__

'The way you giggle a someone's jokes, even when they're not worth your it.'

"The way you laugh at jokes that aren't even funny," and Tugger jumped onto the roof of the car.

__

'The way that your smile can warm any winter day,'

"The way you warm up any winter day,"

As Tugger was talking, the closer he was moving towards Jemima.

__

'The silky feeling of your coat,'

"The way your coat feels," Tugger was now in front of Jemima, and he reached out his paw and began to stroke her arm. "…So silky,"

Jemima was looking down at her paws when he was saying all of these things. No tom had ever said anything so romantic to her.

__

'And your fascination with the moon, and the way in shines in your eyes, brighter than any star in the sky,'

"And the way that the moon shines in your eyes," he brought up his paw, and lifted Jemima's chin up. "Brighter than any star in the sky."

Tugger and Jemima closed their eyes, and they began to nuzzle noses before they shared their first kiss.

Mistoffelees shut his eyes tightly and turned away, when he opened them the tears began to fall down his face.

Mistoffelees broke off the telepathic connection, and ran away from the scene.

~***~

The ball was Sunday night, and it was Saturday morning. Mistoffelees stayed in bed, he wasn't feeling much like going out.

To add to his pain of Jemima, Victoria stopped by earlier and said that she doesn't think she likes Mistoffelees in a romantic way. It bothered him some, but his love for Jemima was more of an issue.

Mistoffelees was looking out of his pipe, watching the other Jellicles spend there day preparing for the ball, when Jemima's head hung from outside the pipe.

"Hey you!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hi," Mistoffelees replied.

Jemima jumped down from the top of the pipe and she crawled in. Mistoffelees shivered when she laid down next to him.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked, rubbing against him.

"I…uhhh...I didn't feel like eating this morning." He said, getting up and moving to another part of the pipe.

Jemima looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Mistoffelees?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, why was she doing this to him.

"Not…Not really, Jem," he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked walking up next to him. "You know you can tell me, I'm your best friend."

No I can't, Mistoffelees thought to himself.

"Is this because of Vicki? I'm sorry that she broke up with you," Jemima said.

"We weren't even going out, Jemima." Mistoffelees inquired.

"Well, it's just I know that you really liked her…and she tried to like you too, but-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT VICTORIA!" Mistoffelees exclaimed, which made the whole pipe shake.

Mistoffelees didn't want to hear about Victoria, but he regretted yelling when he saw the hurt look on Jemima's face.

"Maybe I should go," Jemima said, walking away from him.

"No! Don't go, Jemima…" Mistoffelees said, holding her arm.

"Then tell me what's going on?" she said.

Mistoffelees knew that he had to tell her, she deserved to know. 

But how would she handle it? 

What if she laughed in his face? What if she ran away screaming that she never wanted to see him again. His heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

And what about Tugger? He helped him for Heaviside layer's sakes! And he didn't want to do that to Tugger, he was one of his good friends.

But the sincere and loving look on Jemima's face made him want to melt.

"I love you, Jemima," Mistoffelees said slowly looking into her brown orbs.

"I love you too, Misto, and I want to see you-"

Mistoffelees put a paw to her mouth, and closing his eyes, he shook his head slowly.

"No, Jem, I'm in love with you...I think I've always been, but I've been to blind and stupid to see it. I was so wrapped up with Victoria that I just chose not to see you in that kind of light...but I have, and I love you."

Mistoffelees couldn't read Jemima's face. It had a mixed look of fear, sadness, hope and...Could it be...love?

"Now would be a good time to say something," Mistoffelees said a few seconds later.

Jemima blinked her eyes.

"Wha...What do you expect me to say?" she asked swaying her head a little and furrowing her brow.

Mistoffelees turned his back to her.

"I don't know," he said softly, then turned back around to face her and said a little more loudly, "I don't know, how about you feel the same and your going to call everything off with Tugger." 

Jemima glared at him.

"How did you know about Tugger?" she asked.

Uh-oh. Mistoffelees mentally smacked himself. Well, he was on a roll about the truth, no harm in stopping now.

"I know, because I was there...telling him what to say,"

Jemima let out a small gasp and began to back away from Mistoffelees.

"You...You were, there?" she asked in a sad voice. "And you were telling him what to say to me?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "I'm sorry, Jemima,"

Jemima began to shake her head, and the tears she was trying to restrain began to fall.

"NO! I don't believe you!," she said lowering her head. "I don't believe you..."

"It's the truth, Jemima!" Mistoffelees said. "And I'm sorry...And if I would have known-"

"How could you do this to me! You were supposed to be my friend!" she exclaimed raising her head up and met Mistoffelees eyes with a death glare. "This is all your fault! You just HAD to have Victoria! And I had to suck everything up, and forget about my feelings for you!" 

"And I was fine with Tugger and me not having anything official, but then YOU had to go and tell him what to say to make me to fall for him! And now!" she paused and looked at Mistoffelees with a sad face and closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I'm so confused."

Mistoffelees stared at her in complete awe. What had he put her through? She loves him. Well, LOVED him...did she still though?

"Jemima, please," Mistoffelees begged and started walking closer to him. "I love you...Tugger doesn't love you like I do, like no other tom can,"

Just when he was in reaching distance of her, she backed away.

"I...I have to go,"

And she ran out of the pipe as fast as her paws could carry her.

"JEMIMA!" Mistoffelees yelled after her. 

He would have gone after her, but he knew it was no use. Why was he so ignorant? He should have seen this entire thing coming, he should have known that Jemima liked him, he should have known he liked her.

There was only one person who he could talk to.

And that was the other one who felt the same way about her as he did.

~***~

Mistoffelees looked around the whole junkyard for Tugger, but he wasn't anywhere. So Mistoffelees decided to venture out beyond the Junkyard.

About a 20 minutes walk away, Mistoffelees was walking near some tall buildings when he heard a loud giggle coming from a by street, then a voice that only belonged to one tom.

Rum Tum Tugger.

That better be Jemima he's with, Mistoffelees thought. He'd rather see Jemima happy then with a broken heart.

Mistoffelees slowly slinked into the by street, and quietly jumped on top of a trash can.

That was Tugger down there, but it wasn't Jemima.

It was the queen that Tugger danced with the night they all went out.

Hissing and with his ears back, Mistoffelees jumped off of the trash can and onto Tugger. The other queen screamed and backed off behind an old crate. 

"Cheater!" Mistoffelees hissed at Tugger.

"Mistoffelees! Get off me!" Tugger exclaimed, pushing the young tom off of him.

"How could you do this to Jemima!" Mistoffelees yelled, ready to pounce.

"I don't know, I just did," was Tugger's reply.

"Your despicable," Mistoffelees spat. 

Tugger smiled and shook his head. He then pranced up to Mistoffelees and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Look, Misto, let's just keep this between us, and call it a one time thing fling,"

Mistoffelees shook off Tugger's paw.

"Oh, and tell me Tugger, how do you know there won't be another fling?" he asked.

"Look," Tugger said walking back over to the queen, who was now out from behind the crate, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You don't really have a choice, Jemima won't believe you, she'll just think that your trying to break us apart, and then she'll never talk to you again."

"What?" Mistoffelees was confused, how did he know that he liked Jemima and about Jemima being mad at him.

"I can't believe I knew that you loved her before you did," Tugger laughed.

"Why are you doing this Tugger?" Mistoffelees asked. "I thought we were friends, and I thought that you loved Jemima."

"We are, and I do...I'm just not going to give up my lifestyle. I'm the Rum Tum Tugger Misto! I'm not like you! I can't just stick with one queen, but I also need someone to carry on the Tugger name, and who better then Jemima."

Mistoffelees thought he was going to be sick. He wanted to tell Jemima, but he knew that Tugger was right, he had no proof of what Tugger was doing.

"Well, that won't be happening now," A voice said from above Mistoffelees.

The three cats looked up on the trash can that Mistoffelees was in front of, and they saw Jemima there, pissed as hell.

"J-Jemima!" Tugger said, pushing the other queen away. Jemima jumped down off the trash can and next to Mistoffelees, she then walked up to Tugger.

"It's no use, Tugger, I heard everything...and it's over," She said, and before she ran off, she smacked him very hard across the face.

Mistoffelees and Tugger watched her run off. Mistoffelees then felt a arm around him.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go get her, Misto!" Tugger said, pushing him.

Mistoffelees gave Tugger a curious look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys don't have to worry about me anymore," Tugger said.

Then it hit Mistoffelees like a ton of bricks.

"You...planned all of this?" He asked, pointing from Tugger to the other queen.

Tugger nodded his head.

"But," Mistoffelees paused. "Why? I thought you loved her."

"It was an act," Tugger said, and then began telling his story. "Everyone in the tribe has been waiting for one of you guys to make the first move...and since you didn't, I thought I would take matters into my own paws, and with the help of my lovely half-sister, Hera, we came up with a very cunning plan," 

"Your sister?" Mistoffelees repeated. "But, wait, how did you know that Jemima and I were coming around?"

The queen Mistoffelees now knew as Hera raised her hand.

"This is where I come in," she said in a soft sweet English accent. "You see, Mistoffelees, in each tribe no more than 5 cats have the telekinetic and future telling powers, and in my tribe of the Omillicles, I'm one of them. And so, I just used them to determine when you would show up, and catch Tugger and I, um, 'in the act'" and she shuddered, which made Mistoffelees laugh.

"I hope that makes sense to you," Tugger said. "I barely understood."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, I understand."

"Well, then what are you waiting for! There's a young queen somewhere that needs your comforting," Tugger said playfully swatting at him.

Mistoffelees face brightened up and he quickly thanked Tugger and Hera and took off running in the direction where Jemima went only a few minutes before.

"You can fool them, Tugger," Hera said putting her paw on Tugger's shoulder. "But I'm not that easy. Why didn't you just see whom Jemima liked more? I'm not always right you know, she might have stuck with you, and you would have had your first love,"

"I know," Tugger said. "But did you see how happy he was? And just think how happy Jemima will be...that's all that really counts, her happiness."

~***~ 

Mistoffelees looked in every nook and cranny in the junkyard, and he didn't see nor hide or hair of Jemima. He even found the courage to ask Victoria where she might be, but Victoria didn't know.

"Sorry, Mr. Mistoffelees, but I haven't seen her since this morning," Victoria said sadly. "If I knew where she was, I would defiantly tell you."

Mistoffelees nodded slowly. "Thanks anyway, Tor. If you do see her, will you let me know?"

"Of course," Victoria said with a smile.

Mistoffelees didn't know where else to look. It's as if she'd just disappeared! Oh no, what if Macavity got her? Or a Pollicle! Or a Peke! He didn't know what he would do if something bad had happened to Jemima.

But then it hit him like a blow to the head. He forgot to check their secret meeting place!

Mistoffelees raced to the fenced shack and quickly jumped it. He then ran to the shack in the middle of the grassy lot and jumped onto the window ledge. But, before jumping in he looked around inside to make sure she was there.

She was.

She was curled up in the box with the pillow and blanket. Mistoffelees couldn't see her face, but he knew she must have been crying, since her little body was trembling.

Poor thing, Mistoffelees thought, what have I done to her?

Mistoffelees quietly slinked through the window, and down behind the box and he hoped onto his hind legs and looked in.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Jemima whipped her head around to look in back of her. And he was right, she had been crying.

"Hey," she said softly then she sniffled.

She then forced a smile, but Mistoffelees shook his head sadly.

"Don't put on a show for me, Jem, I know that you feel horrible,"

"I feel used," she said.

"And…that…" Mistoffelees choked out. "Can I come in there?"

Jemima nodded, and moved over a little bit. Mistoffelees then jumped in and laid down beside her. He then began to rub his head against her neck but she jerked her head away.

"Please, Misto, don't," she murmured.

Mistoffelees looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Sorry," he replied. There was a pause. "So…do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I've gotten my heart broken twice within one week. So how was yours?"

"Jemima…" Mistoffelees pleaded.

"Well, I don't really know what you expect me to say, Mistoffelees!" she yelled, before breaking out into a new batch of tears.

"You know, I thought that Tugger was becoming a really nice tom," she said. "I thought that I was going to be the queen to make him realize that love is so much better than being with a new mate every week. 

"But how can I believe that myself when the only two toms I ever felt anything for caused me more pain then anything I've ever felt?"

She then hid her face in her arms and continued to cry.

Mistoffelees felt warm tears coming to his eyes as well. He then lifted up Jemima and held her tightly against his chest, letting her tears soak in his fur, while his dripped onto her head. 

Mistoffelees felt Jemima's arms wrap around him, and he never felt so right. This all felt so right, like the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Jemima, I am so sorry for causing you all of this pain, I wish I would have figured out these feelings before, but I couldn't, and there's no changing that," he whispered through his tears. "But, if you let me, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life showing to you and proving to you that love is the greatest thing in the entire universe, and is better than having a different mate every week."

Jemima then lifted her head away from his chest. Mistoffelees watched as Jemima's eyes slowly open, and they glazed over.

Mistoffelees didn't know what it was that made his face move forward towards Jemima's. But it felt like a very strong gravitational pull, and before he knew it his eyes were closing and so were Jemima's.

The next few seconds happened in a flash of sparks and colors that Mistoffelees had ever seen before. He started to feel very light headed and dizzy, as if he was on one of those crazy carnival rides that he watches humans go on over and over again, then coming off walking all wobbly and looking green. Mistoffelees seemed to think that this kind of ride was better. He was feeling jellyish and wobbly, but certainly not sick. And that's when he knew that Jemima was the queen he was meant to kiss for the rest of his life. 

As their faces slowly inched back, their eyes opened and they smiled at each other.

"I guess that means yes?" Mistoffelees asked.

Jemima smiled, and brought his face back towards her. "What do you think?" 

And she kissed him again, and Mistoffelees wasn't one to complain

~***~

The tribe seemed to be more excited then Mistoffelees and Jemima that they choose to be mates, which kind of scared them. Munkustrap and Demeter where more then happy to have Mistoffelees part of the family.

The ball was spectacular. Plato and Victoria even arrived together, and Mistoffelees was more then happy for the. 

Mistoffelees and Jemima did their mating dance, and at the end of the night Gus the theatre cat was chosen by Old Deuteronomy to ascend to the Heaviside Layer.

Jemima and Mistoffelees moved out of the junkyard and into the grassy lot where there was a fenced shack, though the made visits to the Junkyard everyday to see there family and friends.

~***~

On one day Mistoffelees and Jemima decided to go for a walk, Mistoffelees didn't realize that they wound up in his old flat neighborhood where he used to live with his married couple. 

Mistoffelees tensed up and stopped

"Mistoffelees?" Jemima said stopping with him and giving him a curious look.

"This used to be my home," Mistoffelees said sadly. "When I was a kitten,"

Jemima's face softened and she took Mistoffelees paw.

"Oh, Misto, I had no idea-" she began, but was interrupted by a human male voice.

"Veerle, I just think he stopped coming around when we left,"

"Well wait another 10 minutes, and if he's not here we'll just go to the pound and get another cat," a human female voice replied and emerged from the side of the flats. "If I would have known that Sarah was fine around cats, I would have made sure we'd have him with us, Jacob,"

The human male then emerged from the side of the house. "I know, Veerle, but the doctor said that cats could be harmful to newborn babies,"

"That doctor was a quack, Sarah is fine around cats," the human female replied, then turned around and her eyes went wide.

Mistoffelees and Jemima knew they'd be spotted. Mistoffelees was about to take off running, but Jemima curled up against him to make sure that he didn't.

"Jacob! He's here! Oliver's back!" and the woman sprinted up two where Mistoffelees and Jemima were.

"Oliver?" Jemima asked Mistoffelees with a giggle. "I rather like that,"

"Be quiet," Mistoffelees said.

The woman kneeled down in front of the two felines, and she stroked Mistoffelees head. Jemima thought the woman was very pretty. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes that where framed with thick dark lashes. She had sort of a natural beauty with her.

Jemima really took to her when the woman started to stratch behind her ears.

"Look, Jacob, Oliver has a girlfriend," the woman named Veerle said to the man named Jacob behind her.

Jacob then kneeled down onto his knees and began to pet Jemima.

"Oliver, you little rascal," Jacob said.

"Should we take them both home with us?" Veerle asked.

"Do they want to come with us?" Jacob asked Veerle, then looked down at the cats. "Do you want to come with us? You'll still be able to be with your other cat friends, were only about 15 minutes from these flats,"

Mistoffelees wasn't too quick to answer, but Jemima began to purr and rub up against Veerle.

"Come on Mistoffelees, they seem like a really nice masters, and they have a baby!" Jemima said.

Mistoffelees looked at Jemima who looked very happy, he then looked up at his old masters who were smiling.

Mistoffelees then decided. He meowed, then jumped up onto Jacob's shoulders and nuzzled his head against his.

Jacob laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Veerle then picked up Jemima and held her in her arms while she petted Mistoffelees who was still on Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob and Veerle then got up off of the pavement and started walking towards there car which was on the other side of the street.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Veerle said, looking down at Jemima. "What are we going to name her?"

"Whatever you want too," Jacob said. "I named Oliver, you can name her,"

"Hmm," Veerle pondered looking down into her arms where Jemima was. "You look very spunky, but you also seem very sweet...I think I call you Simone. Do you like that?"

Jemima answered her by raising her paw and clawing at the air with a meow.

When they reached the car, Jacob and Veerle placed the two cats in the back seats. Jacob then got into the driver's side and Veerle got into the passengers.

"We'll be home before you know it, but first, we have to pick up Sarah from my mother's house," Veerle said, and the car began to move.

"Wow," Jemima said, looking out of the window watching the trees and houses go by. "I've never been in a car! It's so exciting!"

Mistoffelees smiled, that's what he loved about Jemima, she was always up for new things and wasn't afraid to accept people or animals, he learned that a year ago when she made the tribe realize what Grizabella felt. Mistoffelees realized how lucky he was to have a queen like Jemima.

Mistoffelees licked Jemima on her cheek. Jemima turned to him and smiled.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"For just being you," he replied with another lick.

The two cats then curled up together on the seat, and fell fast asleep. Awaiting for the dreams that may come, and the adventures with each other that will.

THE END

Hope you all liked that! I had so much fun writing it. There will defiantly be a sequel (Jemima gets pregnant!), as soon as I get the rest of "Will I Ever Get The Chance To Tell You" up, which will be very soon.

Please be a responsible reader and review!

Thanks for reading! – Mrs. Jemima Mistoffelees


End file.
